In a modern retail environment, there is a need to improve the customer service and/or convenience for the customer. One aspect of customer service is having products on-hand at the retail shopping facilities. Often products are distributed to retail shopping facilities through product distribution and/or fulfillment centers. Orders from products to be shipped to different shopping facilities can be fulfilled at a fulfillment center.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.